This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
A reciprocating compressor is a positive-displacement device, which utilizes a motor to drive one or more pistons via a crank shaft and connecting rods. Each piston reciprocates back and forth in a compression cylinder to intake a process fluid (e.g., natural gas, air, carbon dioxide, etc.) into a chamber, compress the process fluid within the chamber, and exhaust the process fluid from the chamber to a desired output. In certain reciprocating compressors, valves may be used to control the flow of the process fluid into and out of the chamber. However, valves possess inherent operational inefficiencies. In addition, valve maintenance significantly increases the costs associated with operating the compressor.